Past and Present intertwined
by Skeletal Dragon
Summary: What if Bella was Logans sister? And Carlisle was their dad? And if she had a past with every one of the Cullen's in their human lives, even Edward? And she hasnt seen her brother for a few decades? Cannon pairings.
1. Chapter 1

And this is yet another story I have started. Surely I'm at the point where it becomes a ridiculous amount? Oh well, I have so many ideas for all the wrong stories.

So this one is if Bella was Wolverines brother and had a past with each and every one of the Cullen's. Also, Bella and Logan's dad is Carlisle. Why not?

BPOV

I was headed for Forks. I'd been there a couple of times before. But both of those times Logan was with me. I haven't seen Logan in years. 3 decades. I don't even know what happened. I went to get some stuff, and when I got back he wasn't there. To say I'm depressed about it is a complete understatement.

But, other than that, I'm just as hyper as usual. And I have a new reason to be as well. So, right now I'm currently sitting in Charlie's police cruiser, (Don't worry, he knows all about mutants and vampires and shape shifters and that) and he is letting me use my bike!!!!!!

My bike, is the best bike you will ever see. She was made of the best parts of every bike you can get, and looks like sex on wheels to boot. She is black and sleek, and super fast, and she has 3 silver marks along each side that look like our claws. She was fabulous, understatement of the century, and I was allowed to ride her while I was staying with CHARLIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Now, I'm super happy, Charlie has been promoted to my favourite carer person ever, and I'm bouncing in my seat and everything.

I cant wait for tomorrow to get here.

*_*

I now have no idea why I was so excited yesterday. Forks is just…depressing in the morning. But on the other side of the rain, I can drift easier.

I took a quick tour of Forks before I went to school. It really only consisted of green, green, a little more green, then way more green. It was very green, and very small. Just like I remember it.

The school however, if you can believe it, is actually bigger than it used to be. And it must have been really small before coz it be puuurdy small now.

I was playing Walk Idiot Walk on my bike's stereo. By the way, Logan called her Bitchin'. God only knows why, but he kept on calling my bike Bitchin', and it just stuck. But she was a bitchin' ride. Probably the same way he keeps getting called Wolverine and me Tiger. Or just any sort of big cat. Like when we play any sort of game, it's Cheetah. But that's just coz I can beat him.

But anywho…back to the staring idiots.

They all stare, just because I drifted into the school parking lot. Okay, it was pretty cool, but that doesn't mean I'm not a girl! I could hear 2 people whispering. The first person said, 'Are you sure she's a girl?' and the other one, a guy, was only on my side because of my curves! And he wanted a date with me! He was a complete geek! You know, the ones that touch themselves and play Dungeons and Dragons whenever they aren't looking for Lord of the Rings collectors items? Yeah, one of those. No thank you!

To prove I was in fact female, I took my helmet off with a shake of my head that only works, successfully, if a girl does it. Preferably a hot girl.

I could, and did, laugh at the faces of the pupils of Forks high. Even the vampires were gob smacked! And yes, I know there are vampires here, Charlie told me. They just don't know a thing about the fact that we know about their thing.

I walked through the stunned crowd towards the Office. As I walked past a blond boy that had that face that reminded me kinda of a puppy. Just not as cute. Desperate. "Do you want me to walk you to the office?" pathetic too.

"I think I know where it is. I'm pretty sure it's the building in front of me with the huge sign saying 'office'." I said as I walked past him. And he followed me.

I got to the office, and I thought up a plan to confuse the people of Forks High. I dropped Puppy face, whose name was Mike, at the entrance to the office. When I came back out, he asked me my name.

"Surely Charlie told at least someone what the name f his daughter was? No? Oh well then, it's Anne." Thank you Charlie. I was in English for first period, which thank all known Gods that Mike wasn't in.

"Hi, I'm the new girl?" I asked shyly, though I was anything but.

"Ah yes, why don't you sit over there?" 'over there' was beside a gossipy looking girl, I would say she was a cheerleader, but I'm not sure Forks has a team.

"Hi! I'm Jessica, what's your name?" Thank the Gods again that she whispered it, no one else would hear the name I told Jessica.

"Colette."

And the day went on in this fashion. It was lunch, and any person who asked me was given a different name. There was, 'Diane' 'Ellie' 'Daisy' 'Taylor' 'Emma' 'Zoë' 'Marie' 'Mary' 'Nicole' 'Anna' 'Penny' and I'm sure there was more. I never repeated a name, so if someone asks me again they'll probably get a different name. But I don't think anyone did. So today, no one has learned my real name, and no one knows that the name I gave them was fake. Not even the queen of fake, Lauren Mallory, could tell I gave her a fake name. I think I told her my name was Stacey.

Lauren Mallory and Jessica Stanley were giving me the gossip on the Cullen's. I'm sure I didn't even look like I was interested. "Edward Cullen used to like, date me, but I like, dumped him ages ago. He just wasn't like, going to like, give what me I like, wanted." And she just killed the English language.

"Lauren, I'm almost certain that relationship was as fake as you yourself are. Which is, a lot. I mean, the huge boobs, it just screams SLUT! And the tan, it's saying to me over and over, FAKE! It's Forks, you'd have to go to another state to get a tan! Not to mention the fact that your orange. And the make up, that's saying WHORE! Bye now." then I turned to Jessica.

"And you, although you're not quite as fake as Lauren, you are definitely bitchy. Just because the Cullen's all live together doesn't mean it's 'wrong' for them to be together. It's not as if they're even biological siblings. The biological siblings aren't the ones that are together! It's perfectly legal, just not common. And what have they done, other than turn down desperate attempts for dates, to warrant everyone gossiping about them like they aren't even there! Like they don't deserve as much respect as every one else, which is probably more than you!" I was mostly speaking to the rest of the Cafeteria by the end of my speech. I walked away quite proud of my self.

The only empty seat was at the Cullen's table. That I was willing to sit in anyway. So I sat there. And every one watched me. To say it freaked me out a lot, you would be completely and almost utterly wrong. It gave me another chance to shout at them.

"Never seen a girl with an attitude before? Actually no, probably not." I could see the Cullen's trying not to laugh from the corner of my eyes. It's now my mission to make them laugh this lunch. "Do any of you own a camera? Or a phone with a camera? If you do, take a picture. It might last longer." And the still stare! Some infuriated, and a very small amount were amused. "did your mama's not tell you it's rude to stare?! I speak the truth! Now fuck off!" I made shooing motions with my hands, and they finally turned around. Someone had actually filmed this. I believe their name was Emmett.

"Were you seriously filming all that?" I asked him. I'm sure I saw a camera in his hand. He nodded guiltily. Like I might shout at him next.

"Do you think I'll shout at you next?" he nodded. And ducked his head as if I was about to. And I blew.


	2. Chapter 2

I couldn't stop laughing. The dude is an idiot. I spend all that time defending them, and he thinks that just because be filmed it I'm going to shout at him. Ridiculous.

"Why - giggle - would I be mad - laugh - at you - gasp - for filming me - giggle pant - defending you?" I asked.

He shrugged his shoulders before saying, "People tend to shout at me when I film them."

"And what are they usually doing when you film them?"

It was an intelligible mumble, so I'm guessing it wasn't so good.

"There you go then! Sorry if this causes some unwanted attention, but I figure that if I'm going to get it, someone else can get it with me. Now I'm sharing the stares with 5 other people! I call that a jackpot. Also, are you guys actually worth all the shouting I just did, coz if you aren't that'd be really embarrassing."

And the conversation flowed from there. And from what I see, they may be vampires, but they're way worth the shouting.

And, I think I may have developed a liking for Edward. And I also think he's a mind reader, judging from the sudden looks he was giving people, mainly Emmett, who then began to look slightly sheepish. It was really quite funny to watch, they just didn't know what I was sniggering at.

I have also summarised that the poor fellow can't get in my head. It's because it's so strange in there, or the more logical solution, it's covered in Adamantium. I also, think Jasper may be an empath, just the expressions. He's either an empath, or he has some serious mood swings. So if I ever feel jealous of a lonely sod sitting in a corner, I know who to blame.

The thing is though, the entire time I was talking with them, I had this nagging feeling I knew them from somewhere. Their names, and their parents names, kept ringing bells in my head, but there were no explanations written on these bells. If your me, it makes sense, I hope it does to the rest of the world.

I had biology with Edward, and I seriously doubt that Mr Banner actually knows what he's teaching. The same could probably be said for just about every other teacher here. I don't think I would learn anything new here if I didn't already know it. If that makes any sense. I don't think it does.

I waltzed my way through gym. Almost literally. I was off the hook because it was my first day, so I was left to my own devices, along with Alice who had asked to sit out with me in such a way it was impossible to refuse her. So, I taught her how to waltz. She genuinely did not know how to waltz. I could see it in her eyes. Now she has something to impress Jasper with.

We didn't need to get changed, so we just continued our waltz on our way out. You know, I never thought that the rest of the Cullen's would be outside waiting for us. We had a laugh at their faces, not pausing in our waltz, and continued over to their car and Bitchin'. And, I crashed into my bike. Well, we both did.

We had fallen over my bike, me going backwards, and were rolling along the ground in laughter. It wasn't even all that funny, but we laughed all the same. And that is how they found us.

Jasper held out both his hands for us to take, and I noticed wedding bands on their fingers.

"You two are married?" I asked. Just to be sure.

They nodded sheepishly. Did they think I would disapprove? Weird. Meh. I hugged 'em anyway. "That is…probably not legal, but hey, who gives a flying shit?" I said cheerily. Perfect couple they are.

Then, I rounded on Emmett and Rose. They were a little cosy earlier, even more than Jasper and Alice. "And you two? I'm guessing if they are then you two are." They to nodded. Glad we got that out in the open.

Emmett asked me something next. "What about you? Anything illegal about you we should know about?"

"Do you want the whole list?" There were quite a few I wouldn't have a problem telling them.

Before he could say anything else, Alice piped up. "Do you want to come over?"

"Like, now?"

"Yeah. It'll be fun! And you can tell us about your illegal activities." I shrugged my shoulders and nodded.

"Wanna race?"

And after giving me directions, we did. Needless to say, I won. I may have had hardly a clue were we were going, but Bitchin' can beat that Volvo anytime, even on an empty tank. Which she is. "Do you guys have any gas?" They laughed at me!

I diverted the laughter by demanding entrance. In politer terms, I said, "So am I allowed in or not?" not much politer, but an improvement.

"Of course! Of course! I'm sure Rose would love to get her hands on your bike anyway, so that's no problem." Alice said at light speed. Human version of course.

"Bitchin'." I supplied, although jugging by the look of Jasper, I think I may have made it sound like an insult.

"What did Alice do to warrant you calling her a bitch!" he shouted angrily at me. Everyone else looked pretty pissed at me, not as much as Jasper but… I would still be afraid if I didn't know the trick I had up my sleeve.

"Jeezo, take a chill pill. I was talking about the bike! My brother dubbed the bike Bitchin'. Cool your jets man. Overprotective psychopathic idiotic husband." The last part was said quieter, but not much quieter. Even Esme heard! Admittedly she was on her way over, but still! What the hell am I even on about? I don't even know anymore.

Any way then, back to Esme, or at least I'm assuming it was Esme, coming out of the house and hearing me call Jasper an overprotective psychopathic idiotic husband.

Behind her came Carlisle, and not only did his expression match that of his wife's, but also added explanations to the bells tolling in my head. I knew every single one of them. I looked at Carlisle, straight into his eyes, as I introduced myself, but he did not recognise me. I suppose I do look entirely different, and I should be a coffin of bones by now, so I guess he's off the hook.

When I got to Esme, instant recognition. As I was explaining along with the Cullen 'children' of our day, and why I called Jasper and overprotective psychopathic idiotic husband, I took this chance to properly look at them, and them me. Rose recognised me, Alice recognised me, but apart from Esme, no one else.

I was dragged into the house by Alice, then quickly back out of it, for 'girl time' at the mall. I'm hoping this is only what we're telling the guys and we're actually going to go somewhere so we can talk.

"Why are we going shopping Alice?" Rose asked, not knowing they knew.

"We're not. We all know Bella, and we all want to talk to her, so we're going to!" at the mall. She thankfully, dragged us bodily to the first restaurant she saw. We only resisted because we thought it was a store.

"How do you know Rose and Esme?"

"And how do you know Alice?" Rose asked, not being completely in the loop.

"jeez Louise! Fine then. I know Alice, because, well, we may have been cellmates in the asylum in Biloxi. You didn't remember anything when you woke up. I watched you. I was crying you know. Do you remember everything now?" she nodded, then looked a little annoyed. "I don't remember the change."

"You only forgot everything because the reason you were changed was the shock chair was killing you. It's a good thing you don't remember. A very good thing. Now! Esme. I was Esme's nurse when she was pregnant. She was the most difficult patient I've ever had! She kept trying to look after me!" we all laughed at that.

"Now for Rose. I was her maid, and soon became her best friend, and can I just say, I TOLD YOU SO! I told you Royce was no good. I'm assuming it was you that killed him?" she nodded sheepishly. "I would have done it myself if you hadn't beaten me to it."

I let out a couple of inches of my claws as I said, "And you all know about these, and do you know the funny thing? So do all of the guys."

They all gave me 'really? How?' faces, so I continued. "Carlisle is my biological father, so of course he knows. Emmett and me were bar buddies. Never did it I swear! And Jasper was our commanding officer in the Civil War. His biggest concern was that I was a girl! That was funny. And Edward, we may possibly have been engaged before he got the influenza and died. Or not." I said the last part really fast, almost hoping they hadn't heard. It was a lost cause.

Alice squealed a very Alice squeal, and proclaimed that she had had a vision about me and Edward getting together, again. So we all started to gossip, and promise each other never to tell them until we were ALL in agreement. No individual was allowed to tell, and if one of them figured out, they would be, to use a political term, gagged, the legal version, the kind that doesn't involve a cloth over the mouth.

Alice went into a vision, and came out grinning. She always used to do that. "Emmett's going to call in the next minute to order us back home so you can tell him all of the illegal things you've done."

"surely not all of them! There are a lot you know."

But we went home anyway. And Emmett, still clueless that he knew me, did indeed demand everyone to sit in the living room to hear my tale of insubordination.

I started to speak very fast. "where to start? Let's see, there's impersonating a man, man slaughter," A.K.A killing a dude. "robbery, driving without a license, under age drinking, under age smoking, I did try drugs a couple of times, really didn't like it, speeding, plotting against the president," it was actually king George, but I wasn't going to tell them that. "breaking and entering, knife possession, gun possession, once it was drug possession, assaulting an officer of the law, evading arrest, does escaping jail come under evading arrest? And that's all I can think of off-hand."

They, being the guys, gaped at me. "Seriously?" I nodded my head in mocking solemnity.

I don't think they believed me though.


	3. Chapter 3

"Do you want anything to eat?" Esme asked, still grinning over the guys reaction to my crimes.

"Whatcha got?" I was beckoned through, to see Ally holding up a box of Mikado!

"EEEE! Mikado! I love Mikado!" I ran up to her and hugged her tightly before quickly grabbing the box of Mikado. The hug was only a distraction. And a thank you, but more of a distraction.

I hid the Mikado in my bag, before running through again, and there is Ally again! She has Hot Chocolate! I didn't even bother with the hug this time before grabbing the lovely hot chocolate and running back through to the living room and jumping onto the couch, landing with my legs crossed right beside my bag.

I placed the hot chocolate very carefully between my legs like it was the most precious gem in the world, which to me at this very second it was, before carefully extracting the Mikado from my bag as if it were an ancient artefact being dug out from the sand.

Emmett, whose reaction was most amusing, was looking very quickly back and forth between the kitchen and me. He'll get used to it.

My new favourite person in the entire world skipped through with a very smug grin on her face before coming to sit beside me.

"Why do you look so smug Ally?" I asked her. I was getting freaked out by that grin of hers. But I still had the courage to swirl the Mikado in the hot chocolate before popping the melted chocolate stick into my mouth.

"Because."

"Ally? What have we talked about?" I started like a mother who had to tell their kids something they had told them so often. Ally and I had this conversation a lot.

"Not to be so cryptic and give explanations for my actions when I need to instead of one word answers." she replied in a tone like the patronised kid to my patronising mother. What a pair we are.

"Something along those lines yes. Explanation?" I said with a grin.

"Because they, for some strange reason since they know never to bet against me, bet against me! About Mikado and Hot Chocolate of all things! What a thing to give up on my psychic abilities about!" Ally had obviously forgotten that I didn't 'know' about them, considering the 'oops' on her face was genuine.

"Psychic abilities?" had to go along with it now don't I?

"Edward has them to!" great defence Ally.

"Alice!" Edward growled. I wasn't having that, and neither was Jasper.

"Don't you dare growl at Alice!" We both said simultaneously.

Jasper turned to me, surprised by my championship for Alice. Edward was amazed by that, and possibly the feral undertone. I don't like it when people mistreat my family. Even if the person that does it is family. Or a prior lover, hopefully new lover. That isn't going to be all that new I guess.

I stopped confusing my self, and started to give the Cullen's new ways to fluster themselves by trying not to let me know about their being vampires. This will be an interesting conversation.

"Soooo, psychic abilities?" I questioned. I'm sure if everyone wasn't watching her, she would be glaring at me right now.

"Psychic abilities." she confirmed with a nod. Surely she knew she wouldn't get off that easily?

"And what are they?"

"."she said as fast as she could. If she was trying to make sure I didn't understand it, she was doing a pretty bad job.

"So do you just take in a lot of people who have strange and super cool abilities, or is it because they're taken in by you that they have the abilities?" I asked as I turned to Carlisle while swirling a Mikado around in the Hot Chocolate.

His mouth opened and closed a few times, but no sounds resembling words came out. Esme was the first to laugh, soon joined by Alice myself and Rose. This must not be a common sight. Esme took over.

"The second one." I never said she used a lot of words to do so though.

"So what does Daddy Dearest do to give them weird and very very cool powers? Drop them in a vat of toxic waste?" I teased. Me and Esme had taken over flustering the rest of the Cullen's. It was fun!

"No!" she laughed out. Weird way to talk, but it works. "He bites them!" I joined in her laughter. I knew it was true, it just sounded so strange!

A few minutes later, we sobered up. It was unfortunately far to easy because of the looks we were getting. They obviously didn't see how ridiculous that sounded. Well, I think Emmett did, but Rose was trying to keep people relatively grave. She is admittedly more subtle than us, but it cost Emmett and Alice a whack every time they attempted to laugh. Not even a snigger was allowed.

So we were sobered too quickly.

"Fine! If you don't see the humour, then you may as well explain to me the significance of Carlisle BITING people. Surely you can see how strange that sounds?"

"I do see the humour, honest I do, but ROSE WONT LET ME LAUGH!" Emmett whined. Whined is really the only word for it.

"Thank you for that admission, and I'll love you even more if you tell me what the heck biting has to do with anything apart from hickeys."

He laughed, while Edward scowled. Edward also took it upon himself to explain. "We're vampires." blunt little bugger isn't he?

I waited a few seconds before saying, "That it? No details? No explanations on the ramifications of being a vampire, just 'We're vampires' and then what? I run away screaming for my life?" he just doesn't get the meaning of explanations does he?

Unfortunately, I've just got them gob smacked again.

Ideas and reviews please if you would be so kind.


	4. Chapter 4

"**Bella, don't you realise that we could kill you in a heart beat, even Alice could kill you with her pinkie!" Edward said fervently. **

"**Why do you care so much?" it was bugging me, why so concerned for my safety, why try to get me to run and not come back?**

"**I…I…"Alice was desperately urging him on, I could see from the corner of my eye. "I'll tell you later." but when is later?**

"**come on! Why not tell her now!" he didn't answer, just glared at her. Interesting. **

**I attempted to stop the glaring match, with a successful, "What do vampires DO?" **

**It was really rather interesting, I learned their background stories, and I was NEVER mentioned. They kept their promises' not to tell. An I didn't really know the specifics of vampire anatomy, just that some were friends, and how to kill the ones that were not. **

**Interesting, as I have said before. **

**Alice wanted to have a ride of Bitchin', but I wasn't letting her on it without me, so she rode home with me. **

"**Do you know what Edward wants to tell me?" it's not like Ally not to know. **

"**Aye, I do, Edward just really doesn't want me to tell you. He threatened my clothes! I would tell you if it was only life he had threatened, but my clothes! NEVER! He'll tell you at the weekend though if all goes well." she was teasing me! **

"**It's all fine and dandy when you know something, but if you didn't know and I was teasing you, you would kill me!" **

"**Meh!" **

**I quickly changed my mind on how I would park. Instead of parking like a normal person, I skidded into the driveway. **

"**Bella! You just ruined my outfit!"**

"**Ally, you know you weren't going to wear it again. Even before you were changed you would never wear an outfit twice." Ally seems to have fallen off the bike. Serves her right. **

**She hmphed at me and stormed inside. If I knew Ally, she would be bouncing on the couch when I got in. **

**I went inside. "Ally?" I said as I entered the living room. She wasn't there. **

**Oh no! I ran upstairs as fast as I could. I burst through my bedroom door to see Ally, searching through my closet. **

**She didn't even notice my loud entry. She just continued grading my clothes. As far as I could tell she approved of my rocker chick clothes, my rough and tumble clothes, and wanted to get me more fancy clothes, or even any fancy clothes. I suppose it could have been worse, but I still grasped her by the shoulders and turned her towards the door. **

**As I forced her down the stairs by her shoulder, I said to her, "I will let you take me shopping, you can choose my clothes, but you CANNOT go snooping around my closet." I had a fair few things in their that I would rather she didn't see. **

**She perked up when I said I would let her take me shopping, but I don't think she held the closet thing. I have a feeling I may be going shopping tomorrow. **

"**We're going shopping!" she exclaimed. **

"**Tomorrow, and you've got yourself a deal." she was grinning still anyway. As long as she heard me, I'm fine. **

**She walked, or more skipped really, into the forest via the back door, presumably so she could run home without fear of being seen. As soon as she was out of sight I made my way to the kitchen, smiling as well. Not because I wanted to go shopping, just that her damn chipperness is infectious. **

**I wonder what Edward has to tell me. Would it be overly hopeful of me to say that I wanted him to tell me it was because he loved me? From what Alice has been saying, he's been lovesick over me for as long as she's known him. He wouldn't recognise me surely, or maybe I reminded him of me without being recognised as me and that's why he loves me. Bad Bella. You're getting ahead of yourself, that might not be what he wanted to tell me. But a girl can hope. **

**Live in hope, and I try to forget the second part, Die in Despair. **

**I was just going to make a very simple dinner, chicken fried rice since Charlie would be home in 10 minutes. I started to fry the chicken, added some bacon, put the packet of rice in the microwave, and waited. **

**Just as I had set out the plates, Charlie came through the door. Do I have fabulous timing or what? **

"**Bella, this is absolutely fabulous!" fabulous? Not a word I would think Charlie would use. **

"**That? If you think that's fabulous, then you're cooking must be awful! There's a lot more where that came from." As I said this I got up to do the dishes. **

"**No Bella, I'll do that. You made the dinner, the least I can do is clean up." I held my hands up in surrender. **

"**Okay! Okay! I'll be upstairs if you need me." A.K.A, don't need me. **

**Now I just need to find the damned phonebook…**

**AHA!**

**Second part, find Queen Lauren Mallory of fake's number. Enter number, and…Dial.**


	5. Chapter 5

BPOV (thoughts in brackets)

Queen Lauren Mallory of Fake - Hello? Who like is this?

Bella - Hello, this is Doctor Carlisle Cullen, may I speak to Mrs Mallory please?

QLMoF - Are you like sure you wouldn't like rather talk to like me? I can make it like totally worth your while.

Bella - (Yes I'm sure it would be rather amusing to listen to her try to 'seduce' my father) I am quite sure miss.

QLMoF - You don't like know what you like missing.

Bella - (as if that'll convince me!) Could I speak to Mrs Mallory please!

QLMoF - fine! MUM!

QLMoF mum - What?!

QLMoF - Dr Cullen's on the phone for you!

QLMoF mum - Why Dr Cullen! What could I possibly do for you?

Bella - (I think I'm going to puke!) I have some news about your daughter. I'm afraid it wont be very pleasant. Your daughter has STD.

QLMoF mum - Could you excuse me for just one moment. Lauren! I told you that boy would give you some horrible disease! You have to choose nice clean sexy men like Dr Cullen! Not dirty school boys!

Bella - (When I get off this phone I am headed for the bathroom. No two ways about it) I'm afraid there is more. Your daughter is also pregnant.

QLMoF mum - I suppose you have doctor stuff to do now, but maybe later I could come round and you could show me some things? Maybe where you shower.

Bella - I'm sorry (really not) but I have to go now.

I hung up the phone and ran as fast as I could to the bathroom. That was disgusting! And there goes my dinner…I liked it the first time around.

I think I'll just lie down for a few minutes before I go along with the rest of the plan. With a bucket.

A few minutes later and everything that COULD come up had come up, I left for the school. Thankfully Charlie had been warned I might do things like this.

This school really needs better defence, even some sort would do. The best they have is locks, and they ain't much defence. Not even an alarm. I made my way towards the office. I saw something that wasn't quite right, and that thing was a poster. More than one really, but there were a lot of them.

Would you like to know what was on these posters? It was a picture of Rosalie's worst hair day, and a comment that would not be very well received by her. I felt it my duty as her friend and sister in bond if not blood to take down these posters, and use them as blackmail later. I went all around the school taking the posters down before making my way to the office.

Guess what I found at the Office? A great hulking Emmett, that's what. Must have been him that put up all those posters. He hadn't noticed me yet, so I felt compelled to shout at him.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?! School was over 5 hours ago!" he jumped a foot in the air and turned to face me pretty damn quick.

"Bella? You scared me for a minute there." he said.

"HA! You were terrified! Don't worry, there shouldn't even be anyone here to here your screams." I assured him.

He gave me some disapproving looks as I headed for the computer. It was really pretty funny. His lips were pursed and his eyes were narrowed, combined with his whopping huge body, it was hilarious! Same old Emmett.

His face just generally got more twisted, as it, appears, that he was…thinking.

"Please, just tell me what you're thinking about. I'm afraid you might explode or something."

"What are you doing?"

"Messing about with the schools computer. I'm trying to figure out how receptionists manage to use a computer without using the mouse, only the keyboard. You'll find out on…Thursday. Yes, Thursday's good. Thursday it shall be!" I'll give Lauren a small break before the rest of her torture, I just hope she doesn't do a pregnancy test in the mean time.

I finished with the computer, and I still didn't figure out how receptionists do it. I clapped Emmett on the back and started on my way home.

I wasn't tired, but I was bored. So I called Edward. Maybe I could pry whatever it was he wanted to tell me out of him.

"Bella?"

"Rosalie? Can I talk to Edward?"

"Well, I'm not entirely sure I can do that, see Edwards not allowed to get his phone."

"Then argue it out with Edward." I said, and put on the song 'Tell That Girl To Shut Up'.

Nobody was speaking, so I just sang along.

'Tell that girl to shut up,

Tell that girl I'm gonna beat her up,'

"You want me to tell my rather scary vampire sister that a human is going to beat her up? I'm not entirely sure quite how she'd take that." I heard Edwards voice say.

"With a snort of derision I'm sure. Is there a reason you let me sing an entire song, a long one at that, THEN you tell me that you've been listening. And to think I wanted to go out with you!" actually I want a lot more than that.

"Edward! Say Something or give me the phone!" I heard Rose shout. "I want to find out how she's going to beat me up!"

From the continued silence, I figured Edward was undecided. I thought I should maybe help him along a bit.

"Just put me on speaker phone for gods sake! You can probably all hear me anyway!" I heard him fumbling about with the phone for a bit, and I heard the background noise's a bit clearer. "I could use a titanium bat I guess to beat you up Rose." or Adamantium boned fists.

"I think I have one lying around in the attic somewhere you could borrow." she said musingly.

"Why would you give me something to batter you with? Are you masochistic or something?" I answered confusedly.

"Maybe its to see how hard you can hit!" she pointed out.

"You know, you could technically call all of us masochistic for living among humans and never giving in to temptation I suppose." Alice said.

"Or even for inviting one into your home." I pointed out.

"A) you invited yourself to our table, and everything just went from there, and B) For some reason, your scent doesn't bother us, so no masochism there!" Ally said happily. I think that's about all she feels.

"Kids! Time to get ready for school!" I heard Esme shout from somewhere. Probably the upstairs of the Cullen household.

"What time is it?" I asked suspiciously while checking myself.

"Half 6. Where you up all night?" Jasper said/asked. He wasn't lying.

"Yes." I answered guiltily before hanging up the phone and getting ready myself.

Good thing I don't need much sleep then isn't it?

Sorry for the wait, but for some stupid reason I've decided to start another story, right after finishing another. I think I've got to have five going at a time to be happy or something.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hello my sleepless little friends!" I greeted the Cullen's as I joined them by their car. "And sleepless huge friend." I added for Emmetts benefit. If I waited a second longer his ego would have been shattered. He nodded contentedly when I made the extra comment, getting rid of the look that threatened to become a glare.

"You're awfully chipper for a human whose just gone an all nighter" Emmett said suspiciously.

"Probably." I consented.

"Are you on drugs?" he asked, if possible, even more suspicious than before.

"If you'll kindly remember, one of a few things that I DIDN'T do that are illegal, is drugs. 'Don't do drugs because you'll end up in prison, and drugs are far more expensive in prison.'" I quoted.

"But maybe that's the one thing you do actually do and you don't do any of the rest." he retaliated.

"Now that's just stupid." I said as I started to walk to my first period class, the bell ringing mere seconds later.

I would like to be able to say that I was the model student, listen diligently to every word the teacher said, but I just couldn't. it was far to boring to listen to, not to mention painful. He was completely murdering it! He has no idea how the hell to read a play! It was soooooooo boring. No oomph whatsoever.

So I talked to Alice, and tried to talk her out of taking me to every mall in a 2000 mile radius. She honestly was planning to do that, no joke.

"Oh come on! It'll be fun!" she argued.

"I know it will," she trained me to enjoy it. "but can you at least narrow it down to 200 instead? Or maybe, like a normal person, just one mall?"

She thought for a second, before giving her ultimatum. "All the malls in Seattle." I guess I can work with that. If you give me a week.

"Alice? There this new thing going around, its called sleep, and I've come to rather like it." I said.

"But you don't need it though. Come on! There's only 10 malls in Seattle anyway." GARGH!

"Fine! Fine!" I said holding my hands up in surrender. "We'll go round Seattle, and we'll come back when it gets to midnight. Kay?"

"Ooh! Very Cinderella! I suppose."

"Just be happy you're getting me shopping at all!" I said before getting out of my seat. My intention was to make up some excuse to get out of class so Alice wouldn't have a chance to argue any further, but I didn't need to coz the bell rang. I am genius!

Now where do I go next? I think I'll follow…JASPER! He was in my second period class. I think.

I followed him all the way to his class, and not once did he notice me. As he was in the doorway, I grabbed him by the shoulders.

He jumped and spun, moving to put me in a headlock, stopping when, well, I stopped him. I stopped him in a rather unorthodox way, the way you aren't taught for some reason. The way I stopped him ended up in him punching himself with all the force he was using to put me in a headlock. I don't know why you wouldn't be taught that, surely it's a better way. Back in the war, I would sneak up on him, he would ump, spin, and try to get me in a headlock. And I would stop him by getting him to punch himself.

So, I managed to get Jasper to remember me, by getting him to try to get me in a headlock. Completely not on purpose. Now I just need to work on Em Ed and Carlisle.

"Bella?" he whispered astonished while trying, and this time succeeding, to drag me to a more secluded spot. A.K.A the hall outside the class instead of the doorway.

"That would be me, yes. You have known that for how long?" I couldn't remember what year it was I met him, and it bugged me.

"164 years." he grinned.

"That long? Give me a hug then, for old times sake." and I did, and I didn't let go. Another bit of me Jazz wartime memory for ya, I never let him decide when the hugs stopped.

"Bella? Could you let go?" maybe he forgot.

"Never!"

"Do we have to continue that one? What if someone was sneaking up on us or something and I needed you to let go?" he had a point there.

"I would know before, and therefore would let go before you. Not that I ever let you let go first." and I let go.

"whose sneaking up on us?" that's also usually the only reason I ever let go.

"Edward and Alice, this is their second period class too, remember?"

"So why does that mean you have to let go?"

"Because Lauren and Jessica are basically trying to stalk them so they can go out with Edward."

"At the same time?"

I just shrugged my shoulders and said, "It's a working theory."

Alice and Edward along with their stalkers came round the corner. Alice was giggling, only because she was trying not to full on laugh. We both joined her as well as we watched the stalkers 'flirt', and I use that term very very very loosely, with Edward. I would have been in a pretty bad mood with them, once again a very loosely used term, but I couldn't coz it was just so damn funny. Greasy dirty hair flipping dandruff everywhere, and make-up an inch thick flaking off with every nasally word, attempting to seduce the hottest and sexiest man to walk this earth. Not to mention the expression of said man.

I opened the door for them, creating a bit quicker of a get away for Edward. As Alice walked past us, she gave Jasper and me a meaningful glance, but I think Jasper took it as Alice thinking we were having an affair or something. I suppose it makes sense since he thinks he's the only one that knows.

So I explained a bit more, by telling him I would explain later. Well at least when this periods over there's a free period.

I sat through all of trig, not even bothering to act like I was listening. I sat with my head on the table, wondering if I would be able to get away with having a quick nap. I thought yes, and I timed my sleep to give me half an hour.

There's something that you should probably know about my sleep, which no one but Logan does since he does it to, we dream what's happening around us. We get a birds eye view and we can zoom in and watch other parts of it. Its weird, but pretty cool, not to mention handy when you need to know what goes on at all time but your annoying commanding officer wont let you sleep. One of them being Jasper. I slept anyway, and was still the best look out.

So I saw when the bell rang and Mike came up with a pen to try and draw something on my face. I waited until the very last minute, to see if someone would stop him, but Alice told Edward and Jasper to watch instead. When the pen was inches away, I held out my hand to stop him coming any closer and said, "Do it and die." one of my favourite phrases.

He backed away very slowly. Smart man. Actually, I think I've just insulted the brainy of the world.

I lifted my head to see with my own eyes the retreating figure of Mike. Alice shooed Edward out the room and proceeded to explain about moi. Or at least, I think she'll get around to it. Tomorrow by the looks of it.


	7. Chapter 7

"JASPER! Are you having an affair with my sister?!" Alice said, or shouted really, as she slammed her hands on the desk Jasper was sitting at. She reminded me of those cop shows and their interrogating someone and they pretend to be in a really pissed off mood. I had to laugh at that.

"You think this is funny, do you!?"

"Hilariously funny." I answered, still giggling fro my thoughts of Alice as a scary cop. She continued to frown at me, I continued laughing, and Jasper still couldn't form a single sentence. So Alice was going to have to tell Jasper sooner than she'd intended, or I would. I started to count down in my head. 10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...and, "Jasper, Alice doesn't think we're having an affair, she knows me from her human life too, seeing me jogged her memory a big bit. I was Rose's maid in her human life, I was Esme's nurse when she was pregnant, Emmett and I were bar buddies before he was turned, Edward and I were engaged, and Carlisle is my biological father. Amazingly, only Rose Alice Esme, and of course you, have realised it yet." I said very quickly.

"Repeat?" he said cautiously. I guess it was just a little too fast.

"Alice…doesn't…think…we're…having -"

"I know what you said." he snapped. "Just, you were engaged? To Edward?"

"What's so strange about that?" I said defensively.

"Nothing! Nothing, just, that means that you're the woman Edward was saving himself for. He never really said why he believed she, or you, were still alive. Emmett just thought he was gay and making you up to cover his gayness up."

I chuckled, how very Emmett. And to him it makes perfect sense. "don't say a word about it to any one else! We want to see how long it takes them to realise. Even if Edward decides to leave for my safety, don't tell them." I warned.

"What makes you think he would do that?"

"The same reason none of you guys came back for me after you were turned. Carlisle and Alice excluded of course, since they didn't know." I said. I was still slightly miffed about that. Logan leaves for some mysterious unknown reason, and l have no idea where these guys are, or even if they are fucking alive!

"What's got your knickers in a twist?!" Jasper exclaimed. I remember teaching him to say that. He kept insisting it wasn't 'gentlemanly' I finally managed to get him to say it without reluctance.

"Just remembering how I felt when Logan left without a word of warning, and you guys were still alive and made no effort to find me! Fine now. All gone." I said.

"You sure?" Alice and Jasper both said. Perfect couple I guess. I nodded. Then I giggled again.

"What's so funny?" Alice asked suspiciously.

"I have no idea." guess it just seemed like a good time to laugh.

"Jasper?" she asked. Huh?

"She's telling the truth." Ahhhh. I get it now.

"So what do we do now? Just wait for the bell to ring?"

"Not really, it wouldn't be very fun because we only have to wait about 10 seconds. I think we should head to class." I said. I then started to count very obviously on my fingers to 10. As I reached zero, the bell rang.

"How do you do that?!" Jasper exclaimed. Alice looked approving. I'm not sure if I should be flattered at that.

"I was Alice's best student." I said. I then started to walk out of the class, determined to be in at least one teachers good books. I was kinda stopped there though what could be described as a brick wall to a human. I looked up to see who it was and saw, oh joy, Emmett. I actually meant that. He's just so cheery it's almost impossible not to be joyful when he's around, provided he's in a good mood of course. He used to get in really bad moods when guys would hit on me back when he was human, and when I told him I could take care of myself, he always replied he had a reputation to keep us a scary huge guy, and I had a reputation as damsel in distress to start making. I never got passed LOOKING helpless. Looking helpless is easy, being helpless, for me, no way mate, not a chance. Emmett attempted to trap me in a bear hug, but I ducked under his legs and waved as I ran backwards to my next class.

Jeezo Jasper! He's everywhere! "I'm sure I just left you in that class back there." I said as I hooked my arm through his, still going backwards.

Alice appeared on my other side and hooked my free arm.

"anybody else wanna join the party?" I asked. To be fair to me, I only asked because I saw Edward coming round the corner anyway.

Jasper and Emmett dragged me to my next class. "OH! I forgot to tell you, Alice says that everybody else has to go hunt. Me and Em go separately, no one else will go hunting with Emmett, not even Rosalie, and she married to the guy!" Jasper said to me.

So Everybody except Jasper and Emmett left at lunch, and as we remaining three headed towards my truck, since the others had taken the Volvo, Emmett was showing off his muscles.

"See? These muscles are better than Goliaths! Actually, you can call me Goliath from now on." Typical, he used to do that a lot to, declare that he was Goliath, better even.

I took him by the arm and started to lead him in the right direction to my truck, and I said, "Goliath, I feel I should tell you about a little man named David…"

"I know exactly what you're going to say!" he exclaimed proudly.

"Really, why?"

"I know the answer to this question!" okay… "because…AHA! Because one of my best friends when I was human said that when I said I was Goliath, which I am. Actually, you remind me a bit of her. Her name was Bella to, she hated Isabella."

"I think there's a reason for that." I think I'll have to be a bit more direct with Emmett.

"What?" he does need it.

"Could this person still be alive?" I suggested.

"Well…I suppose she could. She did say she had been around for a couple hundred years. Wait! I'm not supposed to tell anyone that! Say nothing to her."

"I might find that a little difficult. I do talk to myself occasionally." I think I may as well come out and say it. If he doesn't get it yet, then I'm saying absolutely nothing else.

"what does that have to do anything?" Not a single word Bella, do not speak a single word.


	8. Chapter 8

We went round to their house after school, to wait for the others. We were watching Hercules Returns when Emmett suddenly shouted, "I have it!"

"Have what?" I asked suspiciously. Knowing him, and I do, it could be anything from an orgasm to the answer to the last question on last months math test.

"You're Bella!"

"Yes, I thought we'd already established that."

"No! Like, your Bella Cullen, the one with the claws. Don't you think its weird that your dads name was Carlisle Cullen, that's the same as Carlisle's!"

"Maybe because CARLISLE IS MY DAD!" I knew he was dumb… and so am I because Carlisle just walked through the door. "Hi Carlisle." I said innocently.

He made a look like 'uhuh, okaaaay.' then he started inspecting me. He had took my hands and pulled me into a standing position and started looking me over.

"Ummm…. What are you doing?"

"You could be…." he said quietly, I think he was talking to himself more than he was to me.

"I could be…what? A fish? Because I can assure you I am not a fish. No matter what the other fishies say."

"You could be my daughter. Ermm… she was a mutant, though no one had any clue what that even was at the time, and I suppose one aspect of it could have been immortality, but she also had claws. don't mind me, it was stupid to think so."

He looked so upset! Like he had built up all his hopes and they'd just been smashed. He looked like he might cry if he could, and that made me cry.

I hugged him. I had to. If only to deny later to the guys that I was crying. I was facing the window, and I saw the others coming. I said to Emmett and Carlisle that we would talk later if they came round later.

I stayed a while longer, just until the end of the movie, and Carlisle was giving me weird looks, and Edward was giving Emmett weird looks. Weird.

Carlisle and Emmett offered to drive me home, which only caused Edward to give them weird looks. Everyone else either knew or guessed what was going on.

Carlisle made to get in the drivers seat, but I stopped him by recommending Emmett drive. He obviously had never been in a car Emmett was driving before, because he drives like a maniac, not just fast, but all over the road.

As I got in the truckbed, there really was nowhere else, and without a word, I let out the claws. There really wasn't much to say.

"The last time I saw those they were bone." he said after the initial sock wore off.

"Well, yeah, but now they're covered in a metal stronger than titanium along with the rest of my skeleton."

He looked completely and utterly fascinated, but I had to tell him to leave off the scientific stuff for a little while so I could explain to them my relationships with the others and not to tell Edward under any circumstances. I actually thought he would be the first to figure it out.


	9. Chapter 9

When I got home, Charlie was waiting for me, and as soon as I entered the living room, I heard, "Girls night out!"

I should probably explain a few things here, one being that Charlie is in fact a female shape shifter. Her name is Charlene, but she's so much of a tomboy she prefer a male body and likes her bed partners to be girls. Although, her excuse for taking the form of a boy and exploiting her ability even to change her very DNA, is that she fears being used as a spy for the government. She has no idea what she looks like, or how old she is, but as far as she knows she's been around for 50 years, but she's only recently joined the X-men, and therefore has only now become one of my many carers. She's a keeper. I was only afraid I wouldn't be able to ride Bitchin' because she would be riding her.

This in no way is a problem to her having fun, or being the best friend I have had in a long while. Although her definition of fun is a biker bar, rough and tumble and races. And I love it.

I Challenged her to a race to the meanest Seattle biker bar we could find, we had a look after getting changed, 'Blood, Booze and One Night Stands guaranteed' it said on the site. I really like the sound of that.

Charlie actually looked relatively similar to me, so I wouldn't be surprised if she was related to me. Distantly maybe, but related. She was wearing a top that reached to just above her belly button, proudly showing her piercing, that had one long off the shoulder sleeve and was blood red. She wore black leather pants with black new rocks with red flames going up the sides and meta spikes. My outfit was identical, except instead of blood red I had sapphire blue flames and top.

Now about this race, Charlie didn't have any other ride than the cruiser, so it was going to end up looking like a police officer chasing a speeding motorbike. And this motorist is going to be going fast than extremely fast.

But the cruiser had been given a tune up recently, and unfortunately it was me AND Charlie that did it, so it's going to run pretty darn good.

And it did. It was close to beating me, but she knew I wouldn't have lost, she'd seen the engine on her. She just loved driving fast. I agree. A woman after my own heart, as the saying goes.

"Either I'm getting better at driving, or you're getting worse." she teased.

"Aye, that or your car's faster." I replied.

"If that's what you want to believe. And is that Edward I see?"

"You're just trying to change the subject - huh. I guess it really is."

"I thought you said he wasn't the type to go to a biker bar, especially one that promises BLOOD, booze and one night stands."

"I did." As we both stared in confusion at him, he walked towards us. He didn't look like the happiest of all the campers.

"What are you doing here Bella?! And dressed like that?! Do you know how dangerous it is for you?!" that explains it then. Is it wrong for me to be so happy.

"Not to mention fun." Charlie piped in.

"Yep, dangerous and fun. Do you wanna join us?"

"In leaving and never coming back? Of course." He said. Loosen up man!

"I would say let down your hair a bit, but that would only really work for Charlie, and her hair's already down."

"Bella, please, leave here and don't come back. Its not safe, you could be hurt or worse, and I couldn't live with that." he said the last part quietly, as if he wasn't totally sure why.

"Well, I can both live with it, and take care of it myself." I said before walking past him with Charlie very close behind. And right at her heels was Edward. He seems to be working with the theory that if you cant dissuade them join them. Maybe the next part is date them.

"Bella, why are you even here?"

"For fun." and to prove it I went straight to the middle of the dance floor and started, well, dancing. And not the cleanest style either.

I cant wait to see the face he makes at THAT.

After a few songs and more people than I was comfortable with were staring lustfully at me, I walked over to Charlie who had stopped dancing moments before.

"Choose the driver who's car you want." I said to her while getting a beer.

She pointed to a tough looking guy.

"Did you choose him because he's likely to have a good ride, or because you wanted me to get in a good fight?"

"A bit of both I guess." she said before taking a drink of her own beer.

I just shook my head at her and ignored Edwards attempts to dissuade me. I challenged him to a race for pinx. I lose he gets my ride, he loses, and he will, I get his, or Charlie does.

Needless to say, he assumed he'd win and agreed, probably thinking I had a crap car he could sell for parts too. Need I also mention that I won and got in a fight afterwards? And I won the fight. I should mention that Charlie now has a Harley Davidson in the trunk of the cruiser.

Edward unfortunately insisted on taking me to the hospital, Charlie was allowed to leave, but me? No, I have to go to the hospital. Thankfully I managed to convince him only to take me to his house so Carlisle could see to me.

All of the Cullen's were sitting in the ironically named living room as I sat on the coffee table and Carlisle tended my wounds.

"I'm fine Edward! Honestly, I've been in far worse fights. They could even count as wars." and all the history books agree with me.

Everyone apart from Carlisle and Edward laughed since they knew exactly what I was talking about, and Jasper was laughing even harder because of it.

"What can you possibly find so funny about that Jasper?" Edward said, or shouted more like, to him.

"I'm trying really hard not to think about it." he said between laughs. Whenever I got in a fight during the wars, I would always ask when he tried to give me into trouble what the problem was with me practicing my fighting skills and helping the others when we were in the middle of a war and therefore had to fight. God that was a long sentence. It always made him laugh though.


	10. Chapter 10

"Bella?" Charlie had said. "You are so not going into school tomorrow."

"Why?"

"Because tomorrow I will have a hangover, and I am not getting up to get you up, and when you get up, I'll end up getting up, and i really don't want to get up."

"What if i want to get up?"

"Then I'm sure I have a tranq gun somewhere. Actually, why risk it."

See, what she did then, was find her tranq gun, AND SHOOT ME 6 TIMES WITH IT! I was out until today. And today is...Friday. She shot me on Wednesday, which means i totally missed Thursday, and i missed the embarrassing of Lauren Mallory! Well, it was more like making her paranoid by scheduling a day of sex education after telling her, by pretending to be Carlisle that she was pregnant and had an STD. but still, it could have been so funny! And I'll never know!

Can i also mention that at school it is currently lunch time? And i am determined to get in if only to see Edward.

I started up my bike and drove as fast as i could, actually only about a quarter as fast but we're not going to tell anyone that because it was like, 200 miles an hour, and got there right as the lunch bell rang. Can I mention that when i skidded in I almost ended up under Edwards Volvo? And if we're going to say that much, I suppose i may as well continue and say that Edward was in the Volvo too.

He rushed out of the car and pulled my off my bike. Its not as if the bike had fallen or anything. It was perfectly upright, and I was very obviously fine since I was laughing. I think I'm still a little kookoo off the tranqs.

"I'm fine, honest. Why would I lie to you?" I said, still laughing. It was surprisingly fun almost crashing into Edwards Volvo in an unintended attempt to slide underneath it. Although, under the hood must be pretty nice.

"You almost crashed into my car, you cant be fine." he said worriedly.

"But I didn't crash, therefore it is perfectly possibly, and highly likely, that I am in perfectly okay condition." I argued.

"You could still go into shock or something." he said.

"Edward, I think I should know if I'm okay or not." I said.

"Okay, okay you've won this argument, but Alice will be questioning you."

"Then lets head to the cafeteria to get it over with." I said.

And we did just that, and a small flying blur of black and white jumped on me and didn't let go, as said blur was Alice.

"Bella, what happened to you. I couldn't see you at all. We didn't know what had happened to you." she half cried.

"It's okay, I just got knocked out by 6 fecking tranqs." I said as I shuffled towards the table. When I plopped down on the seat, Alice finally let go.

"Tranqs?" she questioned.

"Tranquilisers. Shot 6 times with a tranquiliser gun. Only woke up a couple of hours ago." I clarified.

"Remember my friend from yesterday, sorry, Wednesday, she was determined that I wasn't going to get up the next day because she knew she would have a hangover and threatened to tranq me, and she did. Seemples." that annoying advert will be stuck in my head for ages now.

"She shot you 6 times!" They all exclaimed.

"With a tranquiliser gun!" I pointed out. Again.

"Still!" Alice is going to lose this argument.

"Still, I'm fine now, I just had a longer nap than I planned on."

"And gave us a heart attack at the same time!" she exclaimed.

"I'd be worried if your heart was beating at all." I answered.

"Figuratively." she pouted.

"No matter whether your heart beats or not, I'm still going to be absolutely fine at this very moment in time, 01:30, Friday 16th of August, 2010."

"I know what the date is." she said irritably.

"Then you know that all is absolutely fine."

"And I thought nobody could win an argument against Alice." Emmett said amazed.

"What were we arguing about again?" I asked.

"I guess nobody can win against Alice, and remember it." Jasper said, laughing along with everyone else, including me.

I laughed with them, and during biology when I was pretending to listen, Edward told me he wanted to take me somewhere tomorrow. This must be what Alice was talking about.

I am actually tempted to use a tranq to get to sleep tonight, just so tomorrow will appear to come quicker.


	11. Chapter 11

During Gym however, Edward realised something I would rather he didn't.

Edward Alice and I were sitting out and Edward was pondering something. "What kind of tranq were they?" he asked.

And I, being a complete Muppet, answered, "The strongest she could find, and since we were in the home of the chief of police, they were strong."

"He looked seriously over concerned and worried and like he wanted to rush me to the hospital right there and then. Uh oh.

"And she shot you with 6?" he asked. I nodded, there wasn't much else I could do.

"You should be dead then." he said, smooshing me to him. "You wouldn't have woken up." he sounded like he wanted to cry.

"well, I'm not. So be happy and forget the whole thing." I said.

"Not so fast, I want to know why you're still alive."

"Worth a try."

"How are you still alive?"

"By not being dead?" I ventured.

"Bella."

"Its true! That is how I am alive! I have no other explanation!" I meant it.

"She's telling the truth." Jasper said, not even looking up. Where the heck did he come from?!

"Jasper." I said.

"Yeah Bell?"

"Where the hell did you come from?"

"Well, when a man and a woman -" I glared at him. "through the door." my glare intensified. "I materialised from thin air." I started cracking my knuckles. "I wanted to see Alice okay! And it's not as if that Spanish teacher ever notice's anyone anyway, she just talks to herself!" he defended, with his hands raised to protect himself.

I didn't move, until suddenly hugging him. I love doing that to him.

* * *

Next Day


	12. Chapter 12

I woke up with a start. I had been watching Edward watch me unmoving all night. I wondered idly how he would have reacted if he knew I could see him all though I was sleeping. He hadn't moved at all, staring peacefully and lovingly at me, and then suddenly, he jumped out the window, realising the sun was coming up. It shocked me into awareness to say the least. It was like looking at a painting, and then suddenly it comes to life before your very eyes in a blur of motion.

Lets go past waking up, and down to the living room where I was waiting not so patiently for Edward to arrive after having dressed into light blue skinny jeans, a Thundercats t-shirt, and leather boots that were seriously old. They were basically a long strip of leather wound around your foot and up to your knee then set in that position. They were extremely comfortable, even more so that with age they had become more care-worn and less stiff, the way I liked my clothes. Maybe my old shoes would help nudge Edward in the right direction. I always used to wear them when I knew him, although they had been 'out of fashion' for decades at the very least.

What can I say? They were great walking shoes, and since I didn't really have a lot of money, I couldn't afford to travel anywhere other than by walking.

I heard a knock on the door. He could have been soooo much earlier judging by when he left, so I'm not exactly going to rush to him. I could hear his foot tapping nervously, so he either thought Charlie was still here, he couldn't get much of a read off her, or he was afraid I wasn't and it was Charlie who was walking agonisingly slow.

Speaking of this speed being agonisingly slow, especially when headed for Edward, love of my life, my life, my mate, I could help it, I ran as fast as I could the rest of the way. Man I make it sound as if I had to go three miles.

"Hello Edward." I said cheerily as I went to hug him and kiss him on the cheek. He might not know it yet, but I do still love him.

"Hello Bella, I a good mood are we?" he asked, smiling despite himself.

"Why would I not? You're here and you promised wonderful things for today. Although it may be argued that because you're her it is necessarily going to be a wonderful day anyway, unless you intend just to drop me off in Wonderland to make it a wonderful day with wonderful things implied. You can stop me any time you know. Although, would Wonderland really be all that wonderful if you weren't there? You're not stopping me! Or what f wonderlands been attacked! Oh, that would be absolutely awful for all the wonderlandian peoples and not peoples. The woman with the big-head could be attacking Wonderland right this very second!" he finally placed a finger over my lips to shush me.

"Why didn't you stop me sooner?" I said while attempting to glare at him. It was hard when he was smile and chuckling at me.

"Because, your rambling is wonderful." he was chuckling all over again.

"Seriously? My rambling on Wonderland and its wonderfulness is wonderful?"

"It's not so much the rambling, as you're voice that's doing the rambling if that makes sense."

"So you like to hear me talk?"

"Or ramble or sing, or whatever it wants to do." During this conversation, we had moved a total of three steps to the passenger door of the car. Edward was practically glaring at it.

"Edward? Is there something wrong with the door?" I asked him.

"Yes, it demands to be opened and closed when you get in, taking you away from me -"

"For mere seconds, moments if you run fast enough in the other side. Even quicker if you open your own door first."

"But opening my own door first would be ungentle manly." he pouted.

"Edward, in the time it has taken us to even talk about how we start on this, we could have in the car and on our way."

"agreed." he said as he opened my door and closed it when I got in, then as fast as he possibly could to his own door. **(in my defence, by the time I finished typing it, was the time I realised what I actually typed.)**

"**Am I allowed to ask where we're going? Other than hiking?" I asked. **

"**You can ask, but I wouldn't tell you. It would ruin the surprise." he said with that crooked smile I always loved. Maybe he already knew. **

**We finally stopped, and there was a trail. "We're following a trail?" I asked. I didn't expect that. **

"**No, we're going that way." he said, pointing in the complete opposite direction of the trail. That's more like it. **

"**race ya? Bet ya a hundred I can so beat you." I asked. It would help remind him. **

"**That's what Alice was talking about." he murmured. **

"**What? What did the psychic pixie say?" I asked. **

"**That you were going to make a bet, and that I absolutely had to accept."**

"**So accept! Tell me what direction to run in, and where to stop."**

"**Okay, run in that direction, keep going straight, and stop when you get to a meadow."**

**I grinned, and held up my hands in a '3, 2, 1, GO!" before running at medium speed. **

**Edward matched my speed and ran alongside me. "I know for a fact that your not going as fast as you can." I said. **

"**Neither are you." he said to me. **

"**Agreed, we'll both go as fast as possible." I said. I let him speed up first. Then I whipped his ass and went faster. **

**Vampires go fast enough that they're ALMOST invisible. I go fast enough that I AM invisible, to the human eye at least. **

**It was a beautiful, perfectly circular meadow, and I was sitting, or lying really, in the middle, soaking up the unexpected sun, about two minutes later Edward arrived. **

"**How?" was all he said as he came to lie beside me. **

"**Did you ever know someone else who could run as fast I can and had even my name?" I asked. "even the same shoes I'm wearing right now."**

"**Yes, the only other woman I loved." he said quietly.**

"**And was her name Bella? Did she have, unusual qualities?" I prompted. "Could she still be alive today?" **

"**Yes, I suppose she could. But when I changed, I had to leave, I couldn't risk hurting her. It was easier, I hadn't seen her since just before my transformation began. She probably thought I died. It was better." he looked like he was about to apologise, and he did. "I'm sorry, here I am with you, somewhere I have never shown anyone, and here I am, talking about my old fiancée."**

"**well that's my own fault, but there is a valid reason for that." **

"**What?"**

"**Your even harder to convince than Emmett! My name is Bella, much like your fiancee, I am faster than you even though you're a vampire, much like you fiancee, I feel the same way for you that fiancee does, if not more, and here is me, telling you things I shouldn't know. What does that tell the supposedly super smart vampire?" **

"**Same attitude too." he grinned before pulling me into a hug and kissing every part of me he could while still embracing me. I returned in kind. I had missed him, to say the least, and from his reaction, I assume he did too. **

**Technically, it wasn't a full on make out session, no morals of Edwards have been disturbed. Technically. **


	13. Chapter 13

It was the next day, a beautiful Sunday. White fluffy clouds, but the sun didn't peek through. Alice had said that Edward wouldn't be exposed for a sparkling idiot. He was coming to pick me up and take me to his house, and baseball after the storm started. A lovely almost sunny day, and Alice says its going to storm tonight.

There was a corner shop across the road, and I had a sudden need to visit my two favourite men in the whole world, Ben and Jerry. Yes, I have a craving for ice cream at this moment in time.

I walked out with a small tub of Phish food and didn't bother looking as I crossed the road. In the middle of the road, I noticed a huge lorry with a grumpy dude with tattoo sleeves driving it. He didn't pull the brakes or swerve, he sped up with an evil grin on his face. He's not a kid person is he?

I dropped to the ground and it passed right over me, and also gave the guy the impression he had run me over.

"Oh look who it isn't." Edward's Volvo was right behind the grouchy driver, enough so that I couldn't get up. I frowned at that. As he went unknowingly over me, I stuck my hand up and through the bottom of the car, grabbing hold of Edwards foot. I'm not sure why though.

The car stopped immediately, a little short of my house, but otherwise close enough.

I let go of his foot and through the hole I had made, I said, "I can fix that."

"Bella? What are you doing?!" he exclaimed.

"Well, I was getting ice cream, but that guy has a serious vendetta against teenagers and decided to speed up instead of let me finish getting across the road."

"So you drop to the ground instead of move out the way?"

"Well, I could have done that, but that wouldn't have been anywhere near quite as amusing."

"You are definitely coming round, even if just to see Carlisle."

"But I'm fine!" I said as I manoeuvred my way out from underneath the car and Edward stepped out the Volvo.

"Physically maybe, but mentally, I'm not so sure." he said, but I knew I was fine since I could see him grin.

"Get back in the car." I ordered playfully.

"Anything for you madam." he said with an overstated bow.

I laughed along with him and got in the car through the door Edward had opened for me.

"No dilemma about how we get in the car then?" I asked playfully.

"I'm a bit more inclined to let you out of y sight for a moment or two since I know I can have an eternity with you."

"You could have changed me if I wasn't me." I suggested.

"But I didn't know if you would have wanted to."

"I would have, trust me." I said grinning. "Although I hear from certain people that you believe you are soulless."

"No, not any more. How could I be so happy? How could I love you so much if I had no soul?"

"He is smart after all! And after yesterday I was beginning to doubt your intelligence." I said happily.

"I'll have you know I have been through high school and college multiple times!"

"Aye, but did you pass?"

"Multiple times!"

"Yes, but it must have been so boring that you eventually left behind your smartness. Which explains how it was harder to get you to believe I was me than it was Emmett."

"Emmett knew you more recently than I did. That's not going to work is it?"

"No."

"I missed you, ever since I left I've missed you, and I was afraid." I raised an eyebrow at him. "God only knew if you would still love me, and I was afraid of what you would do if you didn't."

"I take it back."

"Take what back?"

"What I said about you being smart, I was obviously wrong, nothing up there whatsoever," I said stepping out of the car before Edward could open it.

He was round by my side a moment later, humphing at me for not letting him be the gentleman and open the door for me.

"I can open a door for myself you know." I argued.

"But someone such as you shouldn't have to." he moaned.

"Someone such as me?" I questioned.

"You know, someone, beautiful, kind, loving -" I had to cut him off. It was getting embarrassing hearing the praise.

"Okay, okay, if you stop with the list, I'll let you open doors for me." he looked pleased. "If your quick enough." he frowned, about to start our argument again.

"Edward? Do you seriously want another argument about how I get in and out of your car?"

"You two had an argument about how to get into Edwards car?" Emmett asked.

"Yes." we said sheepishly. I was just trying not to laugh, I don't know what Edwards excuse for being sheepish was.

And then there was laughter reverberating round the house. Lovely.

"It's not my fault Edwards jealous of his own cars door." I said as I made my way over to Emmett and Jasper who were now being murdered in Left 4 Dead because they were laughing. I didn't know whose controller was who's, and I didn't know who I wanted to help, so I picked up the closest one to me and plonked myself in between Emmett and Jasper, killed the other guy in the screen and went for the zombies.

"HEY! You killed my dude!" Emmett complained. So that's whose character got it.

"You move you lose." I said as I gave the big bad guy one last shot before I won. "And now Jaspers won."

"Thank you Bella!" Jasper rejoiced.

"Have I ever let you down in a battle before?" I grinned.

"Not yet." he said as he hugged me.

"What about me!" Emmett whined.

"Your dead." we both said at the same time.


	14. Chapter 14

Me, Jazz and Em were playing Rock Band. Well, I was playing against Em since me and Jazz had teamed up and the way we were playing it was only two player, but Em had recruited Edward so it was all fair. However, he kept trying to put me off. His current effort is starting up a conversation about Edwards and my argument over how to get in the car.

"But you had an argument about how to get in a _car." it wasn't really working though, we were almost finished and I was winning. _

"_I don't blame him for being jealous, Herby is very handsome." I stated as I won. Again. _

_Edward decided to join in. "NO! You can't!" he pleaded. _

"_I'm sorry Edward, but Herby can give me so much more." I said slightly apologetically. _

_He then shuffled towards me on his knees and rested his elbows on my knees with his hands joined as if to pray. "Please, anything, I'll give you anything you want, just please don't leave me." we were both fighting laughter. _

"_I'm sorry Edward, honest, I am, but I have to -" _

"_NO!" I heard as a pixie burst into the room. "You and Edward cant break up!" _

_We decided to play innocent. "What?" we asked together, the image of innocence, a trick I learned from Alice herself. _

"_You were going to break up with Edward, you can't Bella! This Herby, who ever he is, he's no good for you!" _

"_Who's Herby?" Edward asked. "Bella, have you been cheating on me?" _

"_Apparently, and to think, I didn't even know it." _

"_Alice, I think you really are crazy." Edward and I both said. Now that time, I really didn't mean it. _

"_Alice honey, they're just messing with you." Jasper told her as he felt her obviously growing frustration. _

"_Well, anyway, we're going now, the storm will start by the time we get there and then we can play. The teams are Jasper, Bella, Edward and me against the rest." Jasper and I grinned at that. Both of us together, you have a force to be reckoned with. Add Logan, and you have a force impossible to beat. _

* * *

_As expected, we were winning. It was expected by Alice as well, what with her visions. So what if we already knew who would win? It was still fun to play. _

_Then Alice stopped, mid pitch, and said there were nomads heading our way. And as we would back in the war, Jasper and I were making plans. _

"_We could try and pretend you're a vampire." he suggested. _

"_No, its blatantly obvious I'm not human Jasper, there's this sound you might be hearing, it's called a heart beat, and vampires don't have it. I could just leave." _

"_No, Alice says one of them is a tracker, and they're close, they'll know someone's just left, he'll start a hunt for you." _

"_And if I stay, he might take my scent, although it doesn't make you want to drink, it may make him want to hunt me, a prize no one else has caught." _

"_Buts that's only a possibility." _

"_But I don't hide behind you either, that'll just make him more curious." _

"_And we don't want you to far forward, that'll practically hand you on a silver platter to him, begging to be hunted." _

"_So we're agreed then?"_

"_Agreed." _

"_Wow." Emmett said. "And I thought it was freaky when Jasper made plans with himself." I would have laughed, but then the nomads came. _

_The came in a triangular formation, with the one who looked vaguely French in the lead. Although, he wasn't the leader. It was a well executed ruse, they'd obviously done it many times before, but a ruse all the same. _

_I was standing with Edward, an we were just behind Carlisle and Esme, who had moved forward to speak with them. _

"_We heard a game, we thought we might join you." the 'leader' said. He was trying to show confidence in the face of a potential enemy, though we were at least three times more powerful. I counted myself as at least worth two of them. And I am not just being vain and arrogant it's a fact. _

"_Of course, a couple of our players were just leaving." Carlisle said, waving his hand in the general direction of Edward and I. I made an effort not to glare at him. He was just being a father. He was only trying to protect me. _

_But, it still puts our plan at risk, this brings their attention to me, and there goes the tracker. He's caught my scent. And a predatory grin declares the beginning of his hunt. _

_I slammed my palm into my forehead, and Edward grabbed me up, and ran for the house. Idiot. I sat in his arms, muttering about incompetent idiots and ruined plans. _

_I, quite frankly, wanted this over with. He was a tracker, he's not going to just give up. So I was going to give him a chase. An obvious one, I am 'human' after. I was going to Phoenix, where I was supposedly 'brought up' and where my mother was. _

_I just haven't told them that yet._


	15. Chapter 15

My plan, do I tell them my plan, or do I not?

Not.

My reasoning for this, is they left and never came back for me, I want some sort of revenge. I'll just leave a note somewhere saying I'm going to the Phoenix ballet studio. According to all the records I know about, James will think I'd go there. So, I will. Seemples.

I told them I was going to the toilet, I may be an immortal mutant, but I still need to pee. I did go to the toilet, but instead of going back downstairs I wrote them a note and threw it down the stairs. That would work as a distraction, and would get the note to them.

I waited a couple of seconds, then I jumped out of the window, right onto my ingeniously placed bike. Actually, I didn't know it was there, but we're not going to tell anyone that, okay? Okay.

I sped up when I hit the motorway, hitting the very high hundreds before swerving to a stop in front of the studio. It didn't take that long. It took quick enough, that I really don't think he's here yet.

"Hello? Stupid thirsty vampire, are you here?" it wasn't working. He might just be hiding though, trying to lure me into a false sense of security. Okay, I was being paranoid. I will admit it. So, I started shouting and cursing all sorts directed at the tracker, who probably wasn't here. If he was, he would have attacked by now at the names I was calling him.

I fell silent after five minutes, having almost ran out of things to say, and sat in a corner looking weak.

I had actually never been here before, I know there papers saying I used to go here all the time, but they also say I'm 17 and Charlie's a guy. I was really rather beautiful. The lights weren't on, and the sunlight was streaming through the high windows, you know those tall thin ones you just expect some guy with a bow an arrow to appear at. Anyway, the sun was hitting some of the mirrors, and the sun was being reflected in bright beams between the mirrors. It was pretty cool.

The doors slammed open. He looks like a James. Or maybe a John. Nah, John just doesn't sound right for a tracker. His name better be James. "Is your name James? You look like a James." I said. Then I added, "You look like you wanna kill me."

He grinned again. "Why, of course I do. And this is such a wonderful setting, isn't it?"

"Huh? You lost me." I had stood up now.

"To video it of course, to send your screams to your family. And the vampires."

"Oh. Okay."

"Okay? I tell you I'm going to kill you, and you say okay."

"Well, no. you're not going to kill me, but your welcome to try." and die, but I probably don't want to add that part in just yet. This has potential to be fun. Or to be terminally boring, but still.

"Nice to have a willing meal." he said as he grinned, again, and leapt toward me. I let him knock me over, and crash me into one of the mirrors. This left him with a patch of sun shining on him.

I laughed, he was trying to be scary, and already failing, and then he starts to sparkle! I never really did get that.

He didn't like my laughter, and why I not I don't know, everyone always tells me my laughs wonderful, and bit my hand, but pulled away before he could 'kill' me. Probably to watch me writhe in agony for a while.

"Garfunkel?" I tested.

He growled, clearly not happy with my response, so I shouted while clutching my hand, "GAR FUCK IT, IT HURTS!" and right at that very moment, the Cullen's came in. they were far more subtle about it than James.

"Oh hi!" I said cheerily to them, abandoning my act. "I was just letting James here think that biting me actually hurt." James growled again, and launched at me again. Has he no original moves?

Well, I do. I held out my fist, and my claws. He was pretty stupid and didn't notice, and impaled himself on them. It was not comfy. Not comfy at all.

"Could you please maybe, GET OFF MY CLAWS!" I shouted at him. Come on, I know I'm gonnoo af to bern im, but a dinnay wanney bern me 'and off an all. Why the hell did I just do that? Weird!

Emmett looked really happy to be able to be some part in this fight, so he went up behind the possible James and pulled him off. Then he looked really confused. He was holding a struggling vampire by the shoulders, and he wanted to burn him, but how did he with no hands free?

The answer is, Rose stopped laughing at his predicament first and helped him.

"Our family is seriously fucked up, I do hope you realise that, right?" Alice said to no one in particular.

"Of course, theres a mind reader, an empath, a seer, a vampire doctor, a mutant, and an AWOL mutant.

"HEY!" said a very familiar voice behind me. "I resent that!"


	16. AN sorry

Right, i am going to try, and quite probably fail, to stick to just one story and finish that, then the next one and so on and so forth. but quite frankly, updates are going to be slow.

I'm running through a patch of writers block here, and my internets acting up. actually, it's non existent because i have to use a dongle thats ran out of money. The only internet access i have is through my granda, and he's hidden his computer from all of the other computers and just sits there with this annoyingly smug grin whil i try and find it.

So, yeah, that and i'm probably going to end up starting a couple of new stories very soon, ideas that insist upon being written, so if you have an idea of where you want the stories to go, you can PM me and tell me your ideas, or you could just start your own story using mine, i wont mind. quite frankly, i'd welcome it.

either way, dont kill me if i take ages to update.

and i have just gotten a mile past the point where this becomes meaningless babbling.

DON'T KILL ME PLEASE!

I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!

MURDER IS A BAD THING, REMEMBER THAT!

and...calm. goodbye.


	17. Chapter 17

"Hey! I resent that!" came a very familiar voice.

I turned slowly to see one of my favourite people standing in the entrance. I ran up to him and hugged him tightly.

"I missed you." I said quietly as I pulled away from him. Then I punched him as hard as I could. I think I broke a lot of something's in his face.

"What was that for?"

"For leaving, and not giving me a damned reason why!"

"I had no time to wait for you to get back, I would have told you." he protested.

"Tell me now then." I ordered.

"I heard some guys talking about Rogue -"

"Ahh!" I told him he was into Rogue, and he knew that was what I was thinking.

"Okay! I admit it, you're right."

"What has finally made you admit it?" I smirked.

"How I felt when they said that Rogue had been captured." he said quietly. I hugged him to me. He sounded heart broken, so I don't think he found her.

"Come on, after that." I prodded.

"I followed them, they seemed to know where she was, and the went to Italy. The Volturi have her. They changed her."

"Of course." I said, mostly to myself. "The Volturi have been wanted to experiment with mutants for years."

"She refuses to kill humans." he sounded proud of her, and I smiled at that. That's my girl! "She wants out."

"And you cant get to her" I finished for him. "Well that's what I'm here for." I grinned, attempting to make him feel a bit better.

I had a sudden idea. "I know what you need!"

He looked at me sceptically, as if I would never be able to get him what it was he needed. "okay, I cant get Rogue for you all that quickly, but I can get you cigars booze and action films." he smiled up at me, in a pay up kind of way.

I laughed and headed out to my bike. Then I thought of something. "How did you get around? Surely you didn't run everywhere."

He looked guilty, but he shook his head to tell me he didn't run. I saw why when we got outside. There was Scott's bike.

"I'm going to call Scott so he can get his bike back." I told him.

He grumbled at me. "you can ride it back to Forks, but you have to give it back."

"Who says?" he asked.

"I do."

He changed the subject, "Your staying in Forks? Tiny little green smothered Forks?"

"Yes, and don't diss Forks, found 7 people."

"Only 7? I don't remember Forks being that small." he was feeling better.

"Haha. You know the 7 people that are following."

"So it isn't just me." he said musingly.

"No."

"Are you going to tell me how I know them?"

"No." I said as I got on my bike and rode away, dust flying everywhere. I heard Logan mutter something about showing off. I laughed and tuned t see him on Scott's bike trying to catch up. He had to use the boost.

"You cheated." he accused me, more laughingly than anything else.

"Guilty." I grinned.

When we got back to the Cullen's house, I called Charlie and invited her over, and told her to bring cigars action movies and booze.

I know I was imposing on their hospitality, but I figured Carlisle would want to know about Logan. He's the only one I don't think will recognise him.

Speaking of the Cullen's, they're coming through the door right now.

"Hi guys!"

"Hello Bella, do you mind me asking who this is?" Carlisle asked me.

"This would be your son." I grinned. "And I invited Charlie over. Logan lost and found and now cant get to his mate."

"Speaking of Rogue, how are we going to get her back?"

"we will figure that out…tomorrow. Tonight, is for cheering you up. We cant do that if you're still thinking about Rogue now can we?"

"Why did you invite Charlie?" Edward asked.

"Charlie, as in Mystique's better sister, Charlie?" Logan asked.

"And officially my favourite person." I added. "She's bringing booze cigars and movies."

"and now my favourite person."

"Hello hello hello my people!" came Charlies voice as she used her now female ass to open the door. "I brought what you asked, and I have comfort food!" she squealed like it was the best thing in the world. She must have brought peanuts, ice cream and chocolate. Those are the only things that she gets excited enough to squeal about.

I was proved right when she opened the rucksack she had brought. There was Die Hard, Terminator, Running Man, and all sorts of films. I think she brought all the films she had.

"perfect." I grinned.

For the first three films we were asked questions about things in the past, like what happened after we were gone for a certain person. Like, Carlisle wanted to know what happened after he was turned, and Esme wanted to know what happened after she jumped off the cliff. Their curiosity was finally sated when Die Hard started. Good, I like Die Hard.

Logan fell asleep, and I fell asleep on top of him, and Charlie fell asleep on me. We had closed the blinds on the windows, so the Cullen's wouldn't be sparkling and we wouldn't be able to see the film, but I think it was about noon when we fell asleep.

"Bella, I have an idea on how we can get Rogue." Charlie told me when I woke up. Logan was still sleeping, and Charlie and I had been brainstorming for a while.

"What?" I asked, and she pointed over to the mantel above the fireplace. It was an invitation to a ball, a ball in Volterra.

I grinned. "I like the way you think."

I shook Logan awake. "What? Who are you? What do you want?" he sounded like a moany child who was just waking up and was possibly being abducted.

"We have a plan." he was awake instantly.

"What is it?" I pointed to the invitation. He too grinned.

"Guys! I hope you were planning on going to that ball in Volterra!" I shouted up the stairs. I would have gotten up, but Charlie Logan and I were a bit tangled. Suddenly we were surrounded by the rest of the family.

"Hi guys. Whens the party?" I asked them.

"In two days, why?" "Alice told me. "I've been working on the outfits for a week. I should be finished today."

She was probably wanting to go into great detail about the outfits, but Charlie told her our plan first.

Her eyes went blank, and she told us the plan should work if no one changed their minds.

Alice got that look on her face that meant she had something planned. Oh no.


	18. AN My Apologies

I am sorry, but I highly doubt I all be ever completing these stories. I am also sorry it took so long to actually say it. I appear to have lost my inspiration for them. I never really liked the twilight saga to be honest, I wrote fanfictions of them for their characters - somewhat stereotypical and easily predicted. I do not know if the fanfictions were written out of a desire not to create my own characters, or to change the ones in the series. If it was the letter, I no longer really care. If it was the former, then I have multiple personal projects with original characters that I have grown to love and want to spend more time with. Maybe I will never publish them, maybe no one will ever read them apart from me, but I want to write their stories, instead of twisting someone else's. This is not a comment on all fanfiction authors - I am not saying that they are merely manipulating someone else's story, however, I was, while they were and are exploring literary worlds and the multitude of other storylines and options within them. If anyone cares to finish these stories elsewhere, or rewrite them, then all I ask is the link to it.


End file.
